The Wrong Isles
by Wombatron
Summary: That fun morning surprise Maura never wanted... (This is not... I repeat 'Not'... A serious fic, it isn't meant as a thing that could happen... It is weird, I recommend open mindedness please) This just a random thought that popped in my head when watching s2. Eventual Rizzoli/Isles Rated T for implication and certain comments.


_**Hey whomever decides to check this out once our favourite site resumes function.**_

_**With Fanfiction down I had spare time… way more than usual… So I went ahead and started watching season 2 of this spectacular show… I was watching the older Isles in episode 6 check Jane out and this little cheeky idea popped into my head… Whoops ;)**_

_**Enjoy, please don't flame and pm's/reviews are a writers best friend.**_

_**I don't own anything (well I do own a cat) of Rizzoli&amp;Isles (oh… my bad…) **_

_**Let the awkwardness ensue!**_

_**~Wombatron**_

_**Ps: Guys seriously, I don't know how many different ways I can say this... 'It's a millisecond, unfiltered, unthought out story...don't like it, don't read it'**_

"Jane… Mom… what are you doing in bed…?" Maura asked slowly, looking between her best friend and the older Isles.

"Together?!"

Jane sat up in bed, pulling the sheet to her chest nervously "I-it's not what you think Maura…"

Mrs Isles interrupted swiftly "now now Jane dear, you shouldn't be lying, we do in fact look like we have engaged in intercourse, which we did… following a very sad story about how you love my daughter but she doesn't love you back" the satisfied woman smirked, enjoying how the detectives face drew on a red shade.

"I'm not hearing any denial Detective" Maura pointed out, crossing her arms, taking in the surrounding strewn clothing.

"For the sex? Or the liking you bit?" Jane tried, leaning out of bed for her shirt, the sheet practically glued to her shoulders.

"I believe she means both baby" Mrs Isles cooed, stroking the Italians arm, gazing at her lovingly.

Maura looked at her mother astonished; she'd never seen such affection from her mother… Well … If she was honest… ever…

"_Conny_ I thought we agreed no pet names" Jane mumbled embarrassed, she yanked on her work tank-top, letting the sheet drop to just cover her lap, she didn't even notice she had accidently called the artist her designated nickname.

"I gather from fact that, **A**: You just called the woman who bore me '**Conny**' and **B**: Said woman is gazing at you like a satisfied mate, you are either an extremely adept lover, or this isn't the first time you've consummated" Maura stated matter-of-factly.

She spotted her mother's beige dress hanging off the bed post, not a crease in sight and handed it over to its owner grudgingly.

**I wish she'd stop looking like the cat who got the high quality cream… No ones **_**that**_** good…**

Rizzoli spotted her panties near Maura's high heel and she coughed slightly, getting the M.E's attention and pointed the garment out, the blonde bent down and picked the underwear up and looked at them interested.

"Maur… they're my hipsters… Please for the sake of being woken up at 7am stop analysing them and hand them over!" the Italian exclaimed, running her hand through her hair and ruffling the curls gently.

"They are covered in vaginal fluid Jane…" the doctor pointed out.

"That happens before intercourse Maura! God this is like explaining to a 5 year old what a condom is!"

"I did not know that… well personally… I've studied the female form… and logically it's a natural lubricant for a males appendage to reproduce…"

"Or your fingers…" the older Isles pitched in, grinning like a Cheshire.

"This is just too weird… Look Maur… Can you just forget this ever happened…?"

"What if someone asks me about it? You know I can't lie…"

"No one's going to ask…"

"But…?"

"No buts Maura!"

Constance looked at the detective slyly "You didn't say 'no butts' last night sweetie"

The Rizzoli went bug eyed and if possible an even more violent shade of red, taking a chance Jane leapt forward for her garment and quickly wiggled them on.

The artist taking her cue, slid out of bed in her full nakedness and went to put on her dress

"Sweetheart… Could you please do up my zipper?" the older woman asked, winking over her shoulder at her lover.

Looking anywhere but at either woman, the Italian dutifully walked over and slowly zipped up the dress, making sure not to catch the mother's locks in the teeth.

As she started to walk back, the artist spun round in her arms and looped her hands around the detectives neck, latching onto her lips, the Rizzoli despite herself moaned into the older woman's mouth.

Maura's jaw cleaned involuntarily, the teeth grinding back and forth… the M.E could feel her nails biting into the skin of her palm.

**Wait, flexing of muscles, rising emotions of anger and betrayal, flood of oxytocin in the brain… I'm… Jealous? No… It's not possible… I'm attracted to acceptably sized torsos and bicep/abdominal muscles on attractive male specimens… Not… Actually Jane fits into those categories… Except for the genitalia…**

The Italian had extracted herself from the eldest in the room and gotten dressed entirely when Maura came back to the room mentally.

\

Just as she was about to ask another question about the pair, both of the government employees phone buzzed, they had gotten the fingerprint results for the 'Boston Sniper'… Or as Maura tried to dub him 'The Shooter who never hits his Target".

"It's the son?" Jane wondered out loud, the cases puzzle pieces falling into place like they always do.

"I'm going to leave you ladies, you seem to have a busy day ahead of you, I'm going to leave for the airport… My jet departs in an hour" the artist announced, pecking the Rizzoli on the cheek and briefly embracing a stiff Maura before gliding out of the room.

The M.E. looked at her friend "we are having this conversation later, no excuses" she instructed, before giving an uneasy smile and walking out also.

The brunette glanced around the room before sighing "well that wasn't awkward at all…"

/

/

"I understand why the mother tried to protect her son but… Wow…" Jane wondered aloud, taking another mouthful of beer.

The case had been solved, saving the decorated professor from what was quite frankly…. What he had coming… But annoyingly the detective's job was to protect all citizens… even the rapist kind.

"At least he got to meet his son… It might not have been the happy meeting he planned on though…" Maura replied, swiftly emptying another glass of red.

"Uh Maur… You're drinking fast for you… And quite a lot actually" the Italian informed her friend, glancing worriedly at the M.E. "I don't want you to get sick".

"Well… 'sweetie' for your information it takes a few hours to reach the point of intoxication and alcohol absorption that would cause me to become sick, so stop fussing over me like a mother hen…" The slightly tipsy doctor trailed off, thinking hard, so hard in fact that a little crease formed on her brow.

After a minute of intense thinking the blonde brightened up suddenly, clicking her fingers "We were going to have that talk about you having sexual relations with my mother" she announced proudly, obviously more intoxicated then she initially thought.

"Uh yeah… About that… It was a one-time thing… I was drunk… really drunk… and upset… And your mum was there, she was sitting so close… And next thing I know I was between her legs… Ok? That's the full story… Nothing special" the detective yammered out, trying to minimalize the awkwardness.

Maura tried to stifle a giggle… But it quickly escalated into a full on tear streaming laugh, causing the woman to start to collapse from the couch.

Instinctively Jane lent forward and scoped her into her arms before the blonde knocked her head on the floor.

Looking down, the confused detective waited until the doctor was finished before asking

"What's so funny Maura?"

"You would have been eating out the hole I was born out of… The more I considered it… the more strange the mental picture, then I just couldn't restrain myself" the merrily off her face woman explained, snuggling into Janes shoulder in the meantime.

"Ewww Maura! That's gross!" the Italian exclaimed, tickling her best friend, making her retaliate, the pair rolling on the floor.

Eventually the M.E. wrangled the detective into submission, straddling her friend's waist and pinning her hands above her head.

When the women stopped giggling eventually, the blonde looked down quizzically…

"Jane?"

"Yeah Maur-Maur"

"Do you remember that day your mum's car broke down and we had to borrow that hot Italians car?"

"Giavanes Alpha?"

"That's the one… Do you recall how you tried to figure out why I was attracted to him… And you asked if I wanted to sleep with you? Because you fit the profile of what I found as attractive?"

"A blue collar, Boston Italian, auto mechanic… How could I forget?" Jane chuckled, resting her hands on the M.E's thighs.

"But I remember you said you didn't want to…" Jane continued "why do you ask?"

Maura leaned down over her friend, ignoring the scared look her friend often opted when they grew close in proximity.

"I lied"

The doctor finished before lightly kissing the detectives lips, savouring the taste of fresh coffee and cinnamon.

_**All finished, hope you liked it**_

_**Please feel free, if the inspiration hits you, to ask to borrow my one shots to expand them, a lot of people want to see them continued, but I don't have the time and 2**__**nd**__** chapters are my worst enemy… Just ask first please…**_

_**Any requests feel free to make them for one shots (I had one the other day and I did complete it… 2135 words later… I didn't want to post it as my own so I gave it to the requestie to make their own… I hope 'thou who shall remain anonymous' enjoyed that btw, just don't expect that to happen for everyone).**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**~Wombatron**_

"_If we didn't enjoy the small things in life, the simple pleasures, how can we expect to know when the big things come? How to enjoy those moments most of all?" __**Unknown**_


End file.
